


#Rompiamoilsilenzio

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, homphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always wondered exactly what Mika thought when he saw for the first time the graffiti on his concert poster. THIS IS FICTIONAL! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT MIKA ACTUALLY THOUGHT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Rompiamoilsilenzio

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't know what Mika was thinking, I have never met him, I just obsessively listen to his music and watch videos of him on YouTube as well as on The voice France. Mika has 'le plus belle voix!'

Mika looked at the sign and sighed. He knew when he officially came out he would have to deal with his share of homophobia, and even did before hand as it was obvious to those who listened to his music, but it was still disappointing to know that even in the 21st century, discrimination was still an issue.

Seeing displays like this, the word 'frocio' hatefully spray painted on to his concert poster brought back memories from school, of the people that bullied him throughout his lifetime. Mika felt sad. It was strange to him that there were people who would hate him for being who he is and for the simple act of being in love. 

Mika knew that as a popular musical artist he had the privilege of turning his head away from this kind of hatred and look to those who supported him, His parents, Paloma, Yasmine, Zuleika, Fortune, Florent Pagny, Jennifer, Garou, Zazie, Fedez, Skin, Elio and so many more. And Andy of course. 

Some people all over the world do not have the privilege of turning away. Some people suffered in silence with many unaware of their struggle until it was too late. Mika knew that between 30 and 40% of LGBT youths commit suicide and that this was definitely and issue in Italy where there was still a bit of a stigma on homosexuality as a whole.

Mika lifted his phone and took a snap of his poster and posted it on twitter and Instagram. Lets break the silence. Love does what it wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets break the silence: Rompiamoelsilenzio  
> Love does what it wants: lamorefaquelchevuole
> 
> These were the hashtags that Mika used to raise awareness for the homophobia and the graffiti of his poster.


End file.
